Yuuki Shinagawa
“Here is my answer: screw you, I'll kick your ass.” ―Saphizer's catchphrase is one of the many original characters introduced in Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020. In the game's story, he is the protagonist of the Temporal Revolution Saga. A young yet charming and energetic boy, he has the power to transform into the tokusatsu-like superhero named the He would later appear as a playable character available only in the Makoto & Hitomi Route of Super Robot Wars U. Appearance Yuuki is a short young boy with brownish-black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wears glasses all the time and a blue suit with a red tie when going to school. As Sapphizer, Yuuki's hair turns into dark-blue and extends into a thick ponytail. He wears a blue armored shirt and shorts, thick gauntlets, gold knee pads and a long blue scarf extending from his neck. He holds a golden lance with a white handle. Personality As a superhero, Yuuki lives a double life, each persona having contrasting personalities so that the difference would be less noticeable. In his civilian identity, Yuuki takes the character of a shy, quiet and overly-sensitive boy who doesn't like to pick a fight, cowers at the presence of bullies, is afraid to face a large crowd and spends a lot of his free time in school in the library. As Sapphizer however, Yuuki drops the doormat boy act and becomes the complete opposite of who he is a school boy. Sapphizer is very active and energetic, both in movement and spirit. A hot-blooded and charismatic individual, he would pick up a fight anytime and anywhere. He likes to battle criminals, evil-doers or even people he doesn't like, beat them up and exchange one-liners, such as sarcastically answering their questions, even rhetorical ones. He especially likes to fight while smiling. Background Yuuki is the 12-year-old son of Nanami Shinagawa and her husband Claude. He is close friends with a brown-spike-haired sword-wielding young man, who is revealed in later Cross Crisis Series installments to be the legendary Keyblade Hero Sora, whom he sees like a big brother. With his training, Yuuki awakens his superpowers at a young age. He takes up two different personas: a shy and spineless boy who is hesitant to stand up for anything and treated like a doormat, and a lance-wielding superhero who is a complete 180 of his civilian self, a strong and courageous warrior who is willing to bet his life on the line of battle, the Brave Knight Sapphizer. Other than Sora, no one knows Yuuki or Sapphizer really is, or that the doormat boy and the Sapphire Blade are actually one person with two lives. Abilities In battle, Sapphizer wields a massive golden spear called Golden Fang, which can also turn into a sword twice its original size. Attacks * Cross Blitz: Gessenkou, Majin Souhazan, Souhajin * Cross Assist: Majin Rengazan, Aoryuu Daisharin * Special Moves: Kouryuu Zankouken, Majinken, Majinken Shouga, Kougahazan, Hienrenkyaku, Guren Ken, Shinkuu Ressatsuken, Souhajin, Majin Rengazan, Aoryuu Denkosekka, Hiten Shoukuu * Cross Blaze: Aoryuu Gakai, Aoryuu Raikougiri, Kouryuu Metsugasou, Kouou Tenshouyoukuu, Jouha Messhouen * Full Throttle: Ryuusei Daihenge (transforms into Drakaiser) * Total Impact: Aoryuu Shippu Dotou * Cross Ultimate End: Zankuu Tenshouken * Hyper Tag Team Cross Collision: Shiroao Tatsumaki Furyuutousen (with Seiji the Risen) Drakaiser Sapphizer has the same power that his rival-turned-friend Seiji the Fallen or Risen has, unleashing his true power by turning into his dragonic form. When Sapphizer's power reaches its full potential, he can transform into a twenty-meter dragon called , a great blue one-winged dragon with a magma-like horn on the forehead, one wing on the right and a gold fifth arm holding a large version of the Golden Fang sword on the left. It is implied that Drakaiser is not as powerful as Seijiryuu. Gallery Trivia * Yuuki is the youngest original character in Cross Arena 2020 at only twelve years old. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment